


Dreams in the Heat

by spookysausage



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: EDM - Freeform, M/M, daft punk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysausage/pseuds/spookysausage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Imagine it being the hottest week of the year where your OTP lives. The air conditioner is broken, but Person B puts off getting it fixed, much to Person A’s annoyance, because they like watching Person A walk around without a shirt."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams in the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> short because i'm just getting back into writing after a big long dumb dry spell

The air felt hot and thick. The heavy rain outside made everything feel so much worse. Thomas stretched his arms across the bed, and felt around for a second body, only finding that next to him, the bed was empty. He groaned, kicked off the duvet and sat up. A dim light shone from under the door, and Thomas pulled himself from the bed to see what it was.

In the living room, with the fan set on high in front of him, Guy-Manuel sat on the couch, his shirt resting in his lap. His eyes were closed, his hair was pushed back out of his face, and his skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat - which made him feel disgusting. When he noticed Thomas enter the room, he opened his eyes to look at the other man.

"I thought you were gonna get that thing fixed," Guy-Manuel grumbled, glancing at the air-conditioner behind him.

Thomas shrugged, and settled himself nest to Guy-Manuel on the couch. He mumbled an apology and wrapped his arm around the older man.

They sat in silence for a bit, the only sound in the room was the fan.

"Why should I do it?" Thomas finally asked, pressing himself closer to Guy.

"Huh?" Guy-Manuel looked up at Thomas. "It's hotter than hell in here, moron, that's why," he smirked.

Neither of them had any problem with the heat, It wasn't bad; but then it started raining, and didn't stop, and together, with the rain and the heat, it became humid. Then, their air conditioner broke. Thomas had been the one assigned to the task of getting it fixed, but it had been almost a week and it was still broken, and Guy-Manuel wasn't going to let Thomas forget.

"I don't know, Guy," Thomas ran his fingers across Guy-Manuel's bare chest. "I kind of like seeing you walk around the apartment like this," he pressed his lips against Guy-Manuel's shoulder, and kissed up to his neck.

"No," Guy-Manuel pushed his shirt off his lap, and turned to face Thomas. "I think you just like torturing me in this damn heat," he chuckled. Thomas only shrugged again, and nodded, with a smile, and he continued to nuzzle Guy-Manuel's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway send any feedback to me on here or over @ tumblr (tbangs.tumblr.com) thanks buds


End file.
